Dream or Reality?
by AloisxClaudeFan4Eve
Summary: This is a story of Ciel and Alois, told in Ciel's point of view. Both characters are OOC and there will be yuri. If you don't like yuri then please don't read or leave a rude review. Thank you and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II. I also do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II. Please enjoy and leave a review. If you don't like it then don't leave a reply. Thank you. :)  
**

* * *

As the day's hours passed I realized it was turning to the precious night I was looking for. My butler, Sebastian, was beginning to put me to bed.

"My Lord, please try not to keep yourself up tonight reading books. Even humans need their sleep," he said, looking up at me as he slowly undressed me into my pale white night shirt.

"Tch, Sebastian, I'm the one who's controlling Phantomhive. Not you," I said coldly, frowning up at him. He didn't respond, something I got used to after a year or two. As he put me to sleep I thought to myself, deep in thought. I would always vow to kill the one who set Phantomhive on fire, yet, I still didn't know who. My thoughts slowly were vanishing as I began to lay my head down on the soft feather pillow. I closed my blue eyes, the eye patch parting from my eye. Sebastian had taken it off lightly and placed it on the nightstand for tomorrow.

"Sir, I shall contact the Queen, telling her that you have completed her request," said the black haired man. I looked up at him, only glancing.

"Good night, Sebastian," I said, ignoring his comment. It didn't matter to me. The raven nodded only once.

"Good night, Young Master," he said quietly, picking up the candle holder. The candlelight flickered softly, my body relaxing as it did. I heard the footsteps lead out of the door of my room, the door slowly closing with a small click. I yawned into my pillow, alone and in the dark.

I woke up, the moon and stars still out. Raising an eyebrow, I stood up and put on my slippers. Silence was all I heard inside my room. I stopped at my own bedroom door, placing a hand on the golden handle hesitantly.

"_What am I doing," _ I asked myself mentally. Something was telling me to go somewhere. I made a 'tch' noise. I wanted to pull back but something just told me something was deep in that forest. I let out a defeated sigh and let my feet take control. Passing my butler's bedroom I quickly glanced in his room. He was awake.

"Bocchan, you're up," he said simply, writing with the feather pen. The single candle flickered. I thought quickly of a lie, knowing Sebastian knew the truth.

"I went to go get myself some water. If the others wake up, please tell them that," I said smoothly and just a bit coldly. He nodded, willing to keep his promise. The hallway was filled with my soft and small footsteps as I went down. As I made my way down the stairs I looked at the chandelier that hung up above. The moon shined it's cold and ghostly color, hitting the crystal up on the chandelier. Why was I having this deja vu feeling? I remember when I was younger, before my parents had passed away and the manor had burned down, I had done the same thing. I oddly got this feeling inside me that I utterly hated. I ignored it but it hurt me still, knowing they were gone. I opened up the door that lead in and out of Phantomhive and felt the moon's bitter white light appear on me. I looked up, the moon softening my appearance. Something was different. I saw something caught my eye in the forest in the distance. My breath shook a little from the coldness. Stepping off the concrete and into the grass, which at this time didn't have dew on it just yet, I slowly began to run. I felt my feet drag themselves across the grass. The woods were dark, very little light shining through the leaves and trees and other greenery. As I lingered through the woods, feeling the branches slap, brush and twist around my body as I pass, I noticed a small hole dead in the middle. A small trickle of water was heard, my ears adjusting to such quietness. I walked hesitantly to the hole and looked down inside it. My hands, quickly reaching for something to grab onto, missed the nearby branch. As I let out a call, I fell deep into the ground, feeling everything grow faint. I suddenly felt my body land into a pond, still falling. I tried to swim, my not so muscular arms flailing around in the water. My vision started to blur, everything growing darker. My eyes slowly closed as I let the water lead me to wherever the hell it was taking me. For all I knew, this was either a dream, nightmare, or reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II. My idea was part of an Alice in Wonderland type of story but not exactly. If you don't like it please don't leave a rude review. And yes there will be yuri eventually in this story~ Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

My body, cold, wet and aching. I sat up, groaning, my head hurting. Looking around to see if I had gotten hurt before I realized something. My hair was longer, down to my waist and my chest was a bit out. I placed my hand over my chest and my eyes widened. One hand quickly went down to where I thought 'it' was. It wasn't there. I had turned into a girl. I stood up, realizing I had Mey Rin's dress on and my hair in the long pigtails I remember wearing at Druitt's ball.

"I'm a girl..." I said quietly, my heart pounding, "That makes everything worse."

I looked around at the green scenery around me. Giant mushrooms and tiny trees, giant caterpillars and small elephants. Personally I thought I was dreaming, everything seeming so fake or unreal, but it felt real. I felt as if I was hallucinating, going mad, but I ignored that feeling. As I was standing, my legs shook weakly, my hands shaking to grab onto something. Grabbing the edge of the towering mushroom that was above me, I felt slightly better. My body was the body of a girl and I knew once that happened, I would start acting like one. That meant unwanted feelings, actions, and hormones. I let out a small tired breath and let go of the mushroom, starting to slowly walk through the looming grass. What was big was small and what was small was huge. It made me confused slightly but, then of course, I was around twelve and thirteen years old, though it was out of character for me to be curious. As I walked through the towering grass, feeling the ridges on my palms. Tripping and scraping the side of my thigh I let out a small whimper. Why was it when I needed my butler he wasn't here.

"Sebastian," I called, hoping he would come to at least heal my scrape. As I sat in silence I strained my ears, hearing a little rustle. Almost as if footsteps were heard. I felt a small girlish smile creep onto my face. I soon saw Sebastian appear, a wrap in his hands to help fix my scrape.

"Young Mas-" he stopped mid sentence, looking at the now female me.

"Shut the hell up, Sebastian," I mumbled, looking to the side. Even my voice had changed but not into that annoying high pitched tone.

Sebastian bowed, following my order. He bent down beside me, lifting up the side of my dress.

"Try not to look any _higher_, Sebastian," I hissed, sending him only a side glare. Sebastian's face snuck a small smirkish smile.

"Of course, Mistress. I have no business _there_," he said, sending me a teasing smirk and tone of voice. I didn't approve, of course. So, as any girl would, I slapped him hard against the cheek.

"You asked for it, Sebastian, so shut up," I growled, seeing the newly formed handmark across his cheek grow red. He looked back down, finishing up. He stood, still wearing the black suit. I grabbed his hand, pulling myself up. My butler began to escort me to a place he apparently knew. As we reached the small house my hopes had gotten up way too far. It was a mushroom. A giant mushroom, with a door. I sighed.

"Sebastian, what the hell is this? i'm not fucking living in this!"

Sebastian made no comment, knowing he shouldn't correct my grammar. I looked up at him, frowning deeply.

"Don't tell me we're living in there," I mumbled, looking at it. Sebastian let out just the lightest of a chuckle.

"Not we, but you," he stated simply. My eyes widened.

"Sebastian! Don't tell me you're leaving me," he yelled, feeling tears well up. Oh God... The female hormones were getting to me. I let out a few shaky breaths, just to calm myself down. As I relaxed and flattened my dress. Sebastian watched, seeing the expression on my face.

"I'm not leaving you if you're talking about the contract, but if you're referring to the physical absence then yes," he said, "You will live here on your own until what needs to be done is over." Of course I didn't get what he meant but I didn't think about it for long. As I hesitantly walked over to the door, I opened it slowly. The inside was nicely hollowed out with hardwood floors and a nice blue that suited it. I took a step inside, hearing my own foot step echo inside the hollow mushroom house.

"Where's the furniture, Sebastian," I asked, turning to look at him. He chuckled quietly.

"You have to make it or borrow furniture from someone else," he said , bowing slightly. I soon saw a flash of red behind him. I got choked up on words.

"Hi Sebas-chan!" A guy with long red hair, glasses with skulls on the side and his high heels and nicely done eyelashes was right behind my butler. Grell Sutcliff. I groaned and turned around, running out of the house.

"Hello, Grell," he grumbled, looking at him with the corner of his eye. I ran away from the two, knowing at some point I would probably be chopped up with his chainsaw. As their talking grew faint and slowly disappeared I noticed a stream nearby. I sat down on the pebble, which in reality was a boulder. The koi fish were swimming around.

"_God, I can't live like this..."_ I thought, feeling as if life had given up on me. Thinking some things over and what to do and how to live made my mood decrease. I stood up and took off my boots, placing them to the side of the rock, and took off the thigh high socks. I stepped inside the river, already feeling the freezing water rise to my knees. The koi fish circled my feet, their tails brushing against the rocks. Wiggling my toes in the brown, slimy dirt, my body relaxed. The water rushed against me, myself walking against the current, my female mind began to think.

"_Why do I feel so alone..."_

The rocks clicked and tumbled in the water, fish swimming all around. My heart felt alone but I knew somewhere someone would be with me, not that I cared. Being a girl was harder than I thought, trying to keep my male personality as much as possible without the female role playing against it. After a good ten minutes the river ended into another hole, which was dark and to me I thought was disgusting. For all I knew there could have been giant spiders but then I narrowed it down, thinking. Spiders were small in reality so in this world they were probably bigger than this hole. I got down to my knees, seeing that the rocky base was now smooth and wouldn't damage my knees as much, and I began to slowly climb through. Noises of water trickling and the smell of musty rocks and plants were the only things you could see and smell. The smell made it harder for me to breath, coughing into my arm and continuing to crawl. It hurt just a little but it was anything to solve the pathways of this place. As the crawling made me tired, I leaned against the siding and hit my head.

"Ow.." I hissed, hearing my voice echo. It was completely dark and the smell grew worse as I coughed harder. I relaxed my body for about a nice minute or two before I got back on my knees and crawled. As I crawled, everything grew smaller and the smell grew worse. Hitting my head on the wall of rocks I let out a cry, that part of my head hurting. Seeing a rock fall, though, I saw a light shining through. My eyes widened a little as I pushed my hands hard against the wall of rock, one or two more falling. My hands, desperately grabbing rocks out of the way. One by one the wall disappeared before I hurriedly crawled out. The dress was soaked up to my torso when I stood up to inspect it. Before I turned to look up at the scenery in front of me I saw a giant butterfly sitting there and staring at with it's giant eyes and curled tongue. I screamed and jolted, looking it over. It flapped its green and black wings, flying away. Letting out a small shaky breath, I closed my eyes before reopening them. A field of mushrooms, none with doors or windows except on. I noticed giant patches of clovers and sour grass, their leaves making everything shady. This place had privacy, pleasing me right now. As I was walking under the heart shaped leaves and circle-ish leaves, the only mushroom house was sitting in a soft green patch of grass. I could hear screaming and groans. First, my thoughts were A. Rape or B. A couple having sex. As I knocked on the front door the screams and groans were paused before I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I heard high heels and the rustle of a dress being put on. As the door opened I blushed at the girl in front of me.


End file.
